


The Dinner Party

by dancinluv



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinluv/pseuds/dancinluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie has a pleasurable night with Ichabod during and after a dinner party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dinner Party

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a quick gap filler that would I like to happen during Abbie's time travel which I know never will but lets just pretend, shall we.

It was nightfall, Ichabod steps inside Abbie's tent at base camp where the rest of his troops are set up prepping their weapons and gear for the next coming day. It's been a day since Abbie's time travel arriving in the 18th century. She couldn't help but notice the past Ichabod Crane seemed more uptight in his era. He squints his eyes, glaring at her suspiciously. 

"Are you hungry?"

She observes his authoritarian stance for a second and finds it a bit attractive in a masculine sort of way. She didn't understand why her thoughts went that route but brushed it off as it was nothing.  She stands on her feet and smooth's down her jacket with her hands. "I am kind of hungry."

"Good. You will be joining me for a social banquet that I was invited to by General Anders, a very highly respected man. I have our carriage ready for our departure." He pivots around, stepping out of her tent, Abbie follows not too far behind. 

He leads her to his carriage that is parked by a dirt road. The driver of the carriage sits up top holding the reins waiting for Ichabod's orders to depart. Ichabod opens the door, holds out his hand for Abbie to take, helping her take the first step up inside the carriage. He then steps inside after her. 

They arrive shortly at the General's mansion. The driver pulls on the reins to stop the hoarse's. Ichabod opens the door and exits the carriage. Abbie takes his hand and allows him to help her out. He doesn't release her hand for a moment, and stares adoringly into her eyes for a split second, then lets go of her hand. Her eyes quickly shift away from his when she caught his bewitching stare. She couldn't help but think about how much of the history she came from the history she knew has changed. She hoped her presence hadn't done that much damage to alter her future. 

The General's maid answered the door and escorted them inside to the dining hall. There were about eight people already seated at the long dinner table. The General greeted Ichabod with pleasantries and treated Abbie with the same respect. He was not opposed to Abbie's presence, even though he was not use to seeing a woman of color treated as equally by a mans side. The maid sat Ichabod and Abbie next to an old rich couple that dressed in the fanciest, most expensive clothing, made from the finest material from the wealthiest parts of different countries. 

"I'm so glad you could make it Ichabod. You will love tonight's main entrée. We shall be having venison as the main course with roasted vegetables and freshly baked honey bread and here's the best part" he voiced joyously " rhubarb  pie for desert.... My favorite" he said In a sing-song voice gleefully.

"Sounds quite delightful." 

"Ah.. Ichabod. Please introduce me to your lovely guest." 

"Of course General, Please forgive my rudeness. This is Abagail Mills, she is a visitor I came upon who's just passing through." He said smiling nervously. 

Abbie shifts her eyes over at Ichabod then at General Anders. " It is a pleasure to meet you Abagail. How long will you be staying in town?" 

"Um.... not long. Hopefully " she mutters. 

"Oh well if your around in the next few coming days, I would love for you and Ichabod to come to a festive gathering I'm having. It will be such fun. I plan to have the best musicians play, the best quality of performers sing and dance and tons of great food prepared.... and later in the evening, I shall have a private room for the most enjoyable part of the night where exchanges shall be made. Please do bring your friend Ichabod, she would make an old man happy." he said looking at Abbie giving her a wink. Abbie's eyes blinked twice in confusion. 

"Sir, I'm sorry to ask. What type of party would that be?" Abbie inquired.

"Oh, a party you would highly enjoy.. but that begins far later in the evening."

She clears her throat and grabs her glass of water, drinking it down in huge gulps. Abbie knew what the General was implying. Of course she assumed Ichabod had no clue from the relaxed look on his face. 

She sets down her glass "As Captain Crane has stated before. I'm just passing through. I doubt I will be around for your festivities. Sorry, but thank you for your invitation."

"Oh, that's a shame. Maybe tonight then. After desert. We might have time to... get to know each other, a little better."

Ichabod nods in agreement. Abbie quickly takes another sip of her water. The maid comes back later serving everyone a glass of wine. Little did Ichabod and Abbie know, the general had the maid put an old ancient herb in their drinks to work as an aphrodisiac before their guest had arrived. He knew it would help move things forward to his advantage with his guests. As soon as the maid poured the wine in the glass, Abbie quickly snatched if off the table, taking a huge sip, flabbergasted by the Generals hidden innuendos   Ichabod brushed the bottle aside from his glass, letting the maid know she need not bother.  The maid continued around the table to fill everyone else's glass. Ichabod took a sip of his water while the General spoke about his tales traveling to Africa. Abbie kept taking huge sips of her wine, hoping her night there would end soon. Ichabod looks at Abbie with concern, taking notice at her flustered demeanor and her need to drink down her beverage. 

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. fine." she falsely replies setting down her wine. 

He just looks at her skeptically for another minute then turns his attention back to the General. Abbie began feeling the aphrodisiac to take affect feeling heat rising inside her body, but not the type of heat that makes a person feel physically warm, the heat that makes a person feel hot and bothered. A strong arousing feeling developed between her legs. She didn't understand why she suddenly felt horny as hell. She looks over at Ichabod while his attention is tuned into the General as he speaks. She couldn't help but find him irresistible in that moment... not that she's never found him unattractive since she's known him but for some reason in that particular moment she really found him overly, strikingly irresistible. Abbie remember how uptight he came off earlier, she had the urge to break him down. Her curiosity got the best of her. Her hand slowly slides off the table onto Ichabod's leg. Thank god for the long table cloth, Abbie thought to herself. She squeezes his knee. Ichabod jumps in his seat with surprise and whips his head over to Abbie, with stunned look plastered on his face. He immediately swipes Abbie's hand off of his leg. She shoots him a mischievous smile. He ignores her aggressive behavior and returns his attention back to the General. Abbie wanted to tempt to take things a little further. That wine put her in a frisky mood.

"Abagail, where about are your origins?" the General asked. 

She clears her throat, trying to think of a good lie "I came from the far south."

"Really? where in the south?"

"A small town. A town you wouldn't have heard of. General why don't you tell us more about your travels"

"Yes. Yes. I must tell you about my adventure in Egypt. When I went to Cairo. It was the most amazing adventure I've ever had. I was able to go underground and witness the sight of Nefertiti s tomb." 

Ichabod looks strangely at Abbie then back to the General. The maid comes back to the table to refill Abbie's glass." Abbie grabs her glass not a second longer after the maid finished pouring and downs her wine. She puts down her wine, her eyes half way opened and looks at Ichabod's profile. She fantasized about biting his defined jawline through his beard and sliding her tongue all the way down to his collarbone. Her hand slips underneath the table cloth again, placing her hand onto his knee. Ichabod continues to give his full attention to the General knowing Abbie's hand is on him. He felt her hand slowly sliding up towards his inner thigh down to his groin. He yelps out in surprise. The General stops in mid sentence looking at Ichabod peculiarly. 

"Are you alright Mr. Crane?"

"Ye-yess" He stuttered out. He grabs his glass of water and drinks it down quickly. 

The General shakes his head and proceeds with his story. Ichabod reaches underneath the table for Abbie's hand and lifts it from off his groin. Abbie snickers a little. The wine was taking affect in her body causing her to act in a playful improper manner. She makes another attempt by placing her hand directly back onto his groin, diving right into stroking his length. Ichabod gasps in shock, grabbing Abbie's wrist, stilling it. He leans over to her still keeping his eyes focused on the General. "Stop it! he whispers demandingly. His eyes look into hers with sternness. "What is the meaning of your inappropriate behavior?"

Abbie looks back at him, wearing a goofy smile across her face. "I don't know but your Geneeral frieend ish boring me. I need to do something to entertain meself, " she said sluggish and incoherently. 

"You must compose yourself." he shifts his body over a little, away from Abbie. 

"You know what Crane" she asked peeking at him with one eye. "Your no fun."

He ignores her childish comment and gives his attention to the General again. Abbie couldn't help observe Ichabod's cheeks were flushed with a pinkish hue. She saw that he was blushing, which motivated her to continue her antics. She scoots closer to him and slips her hand underneath the table again, placing it back once more on his groin. This time she felt a change in his body. His cock grew hard from her touch. Even though he scolded her about her actions, his body was showing the opposite. She strokes his hard length through his breeches in a slow up and down motion, causing his cock to grow more erect. His eyes grew wide, stunned at the fact of how persistent she was. Moralistically he felt he needed to stop her but there was a battle happening between his mind and his penis. His penis was winning the fight. He started to grab Abbie's hand to move away from his groin then stopped, his hand lingered inches away from hers. He swallows hard. Takes another sip of his water in huge gulps. The maid comes from the kitchen carrying a big silver tray with the main course. She sets it down in the middle of the dinner table and heads back to the kitchen to fetch more plates for the side dishes. Abbie stares intently at Ichabod while she strokes his hard cock. He purposely doesn't look her way and pretends as if nothing is happening. She slides her hand up and unbuttons his pants discretely. Once his knickers were loosened, she slid her hand down inside, grasping his cock again. He grabs the table cloth, clinching it in a ball in his hand, doing his best not to react to her sensational touch. He pretends to be engrossed in the General's story, anything to distract himself from the pleasure he is feeling from Abbie's hand. Abbie circles her thumb around his head, smearing his pre cum around the tip. He gasps again, briefly closes his eyes and bites down hard on his lower lip. Abbie leans over and whispers in his ear "As much as you want to deny it, I can tell your enjoying this as much as I am." She grabs his hand that rest on his knee underneath the table and guides it firmly on the middle of her center. "I'm getting really wet. I'm sure you know what that means. Don't you." 

"I do." He whispers back. He keeps his hand still on her center. 

"Rub it." she demands.

"I-I don't think that to be appropriate Miss Mills."

"Don't be a prude Crane. Do it. Captain"

His hand timidly begins rubbing Abbie's clit in a slow circular motion. She gasps and quietly moans into his ear. He closes his eyes again, loving the feel of her soft breath that tickles his ear as she moans softly. He opens his eyes and brings his focus back at the General. She stops stroking for a moment. Crane places his other hand atop of hers and moves it up and down his shaft. He turns his head slightly her way "Please. Continue." he voices quietly. She proceeds to stroke him gently as he continues rubbing his fingers tenderly against her clit. 

"So Ichabod, when are you going to settle down?" The General asked. 

Ichabod's eyes looked alive immediately giving the General his full attention, clearing his throat before he spoke "I - I feel that-" He was having a hard time speaking  when Abbie slides her hands down to his testicles and begins massaging them. "that- uh-My mind is on my duty in this war. My troops comes first-when--when it comes to their safe-safety against the red coats. I'm sure-a -a fine lady will -cross my path when the war-is - over -Gen-neral"

The General wasn't really paying attention to his words, he was too busy helping himself to a plate of venison. " mm.. hmm. Good for you Captain. Well, this venison sure smells good. Everyone please help yourself."  

Crane removes his hand from Abbie's clit and pulled her hand from out his pants. He buttoned up his pants and helped himself to a plate of venison without a glance or uttering a word to her. She got the hint and cut her eyes away from him to fill her plate with food as well. 

Later in the evening after desert, Ichabod and Abbie took their leave shortly after tea. Ichabod had politely turned down the General's invitation to take part in his late night festivity. The General understood and bid them fair well. 

 

They both were silent on the carriage ride back, neither one addressing what had occurred at the dinner table. His mood had changed into irate the moment they took their leave from the General's estate.  When they had arrived back, Ichabod exited the carriage without helping Abbie. He struts directly towards his tent. The effects of the herbs didn't completely leave Abbie's system. She felt calm, relaxed and horny all at once. She was oblivious to the cause of her odd mood. Some of the troops were already inside their own tents either asleep or playing chess, others were sitting by the fire eating their meal or cleansing their rifles. Abbie was about to retire to her own tent when Ichabod steps out of his "Miss Mills! A word." he barks at her. He returns inside his tent awaiting her presence. She walks to his tent and steps inside, clueless as to what he needs to say.  He was pacing with outrage with his hands folded behind his back. 

He stops, looking at her with fury "Do you know how embarrassed I was by your actions tonight. I thank god the couple sitting next to us did not detect your obscene behavior. I am a well respected Captain. I will not stand for your disrespectful behavior. You will not make anymore advances towards me nor my troops for the remainder of the time you are here. Is that clear Miss Mills?" Abbie nods her head yes. "Your free to go." he turns the other way, giving his back to her.>

Abbie really had nothing to say, she was too intoxicated to care. "Aye, aye Captain." was the only thing she could voice that came to mind. She leaves his tent and heads to her own. 

He takes off his hat and clinches his hand in a fist. He wasn't really angry with her, he was more angry with himself at the fact he allowed her to make advances at him part of the evening and angry to allow himself to enjoy it. 

Abbie didn't go back to her tent. Instead she walked down a path to a creek nearby. She leaned against an oak tree, staring at the moonlight's reflection that shimmered over the clear calm water. She could hear the troops in the near distance laughing and carrying on, talking trash about he red coats. Moments later she hears footsteps approach closely. She snaps her head around the tree bark and sees no one in site. She turns her attention back to the water when a hand suddenly holds the side of her face and lips crash against hers in hunger. She feels lips of a man that are soft and facial hair that is not too rugged rubbing against her skin. He kisses her as if his life depended on it. She kisses him back with the same need and lust he's showing her. She pulls away for a second to get a look at the man who stole her touch. Her eyes get a good look at Crane, he looks back at her with starvation, craving to feel her touch again. 

"Crane?" she whispers.

"I-I apologize for my harsh words earlier. It was not my intention to---"

"--shut up. Just kiss me again." He attacks her lips, holding her face in his hands. They both struggle to take each others clothes off. He pulls off his shirt, Abbie unbuckles her belt, then unzips her pants. Ichabod undoes his breeches and pulls down them down. She breaks away for a second to pull down her pants and kick them off along with her underwear. They return to kissing deeply, their tongues entwined with each others, He lifts her up , her legs wrap themselves securely around his waist. He carries her over to the water and walks in. He walks in deep enough for the water to come up to his waist. 

Abbie holds on to him by his shoulders, takes his tie out of his hair to let it fall loose. "I hope you don't mind the water Miss Mills. My reasons to bring you in here is to not give ourselves away to my troops. At times they make their way around here to smoke their tobacco"

"Won't they sight us regardless. We're not that far out."

"They might. If we're quiet they won't suspect anything."

"There's one thing you should know about me. I'm not that quiet."

"Neither am I."  He plants faint kisses to her neck. Abbie moans softly. She ducks her hand underwater and guides his cock inside of her. He bites down on her neck at the feeling of her hole clinching around his shaft. She grinds herself against him as he thrust his hips forward, pushing himself deep inside of her. 

"Ohh.. Miss Mills. You don't understand how badly I wanted to release myself in your hand earlier at dinner. Do we have relations in your future?"

"No." she breaths out. 

"Why ever so not?" he asked as he licks the base of her neck. 

"I don't know." She really didn't know but now she was hoping if and when she does return to the future her friendship with him will turn into something more. 

He takes his time making love to her in the water. Cupping her ass as he is giving her slow long thrusts in and out. She strains out loud moans. He quietly groans into her neck. They make love to each other long enough for the moon to shift its light into a different direction across the water. He gazes into her eyes when he feels her getting close to her climax. He captivates her expression when she cums. Once she reaches her orgasm he kisses her lips softly and continues to make love to her gently, still holding her body up close to his. One of the troops actually did make his way down near the creek and lit a pipe. He sat by the water and spotted the two out in the distance. He leaned back on his elbows and ignored their erotic activity enjoying his smoke. 

Abbie had noticed the soldier nearby, as well as Ichabod. Both continued with their love making as if he wasn't there. He pushed his cock deeply in, slowly, taking in as much blissful pleasure as he could. She loved the feeling his hard thick cock consuming her entire center. He felt so good inside of her, too good. Enough to make her want to cum again. She takes off her shirt and bra so she could feel his bare chest close to her skin. His eyes home in,studying the curve and shape of her breasts. He closes his mouth around one breasts and then the other, caressing and sliding his tongue around her dark nipple. Abbie leans her head back, letting out a breathy moan. His hips move in an up motion as she bucks forward against his. Even though his pace was slow, he could feel himself getting close to reaching his orgasm. His breath gets heavier, his hips move a little faster. Abbie feels herself about to climax again. He looks up at her face and holds the side of her cheek. 

"Ahhh...Abagail. ..ahhh.." was all he could muster up to say as he reaches his climax, groaning loudly into Abbie's chest. 

Abbie presses her fore head against his crying out a soft whimper as she cums again. 

They both tried catching their breaths as they came down from their peak. He kisses her chin then slides his lip up to her mouth, kissing her with want. Abbie rakes her hand through his hair, kissing him back with lust. He breaks away and nudges her nose with his lovingly.

The next morning Abbie wakes up with a horrible headache from the night before. She parts open her tent and to see the troops already up and in action, just finishing up their breakfast, walking around conversing with each other. Her eyes squint from the sun rays glaring down in her view. She walks over to where the fire pit was used the night before. She sits down on a log, grabs a kettle pot filled with brewed coffee, grabbing a steel mug nearby a troop left behind and pouring herself a cup. 

"Morning Miss Mills!" Ichabod belted out cheerfully. He approaches her with a pip in his step.

She groans in pain and strains to turn her head in his direction "Hey, morning."

"How are we this fine morning?"

"Great, Once I'm able to recuperate  from last night."

"Are you not fairing well?" he asked concernedly.

"Kind of have a hangover. No worries. The coffee will help take care of that." she holds her cup up to him before she takes a sip.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yeah, explain to me how I got this hangover."

"You mean you do not remember the events from the night before?"

"All I remember is the dinner we were about to have at your General's mansion, speaking of which, I think your General likes to swap."

"Swap?"

"Explore other relations with other couples."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning having, to put it so bluntly, having sex with other couples who are into it. I'm pretty sure that's why he had invited us to his dinner party. I'm sure that was his whole intention."

Ichabod's face was flushed red in surprise. "Are you sure?"

"Oh, I'm definitely sure."

"Interesting." he pondered her speculation for a minute.

"What happened last night anyway?"

He shook his thoughts away to answer Abbie's question. "Nothing you need be concerned of. Lets just say you had an enjoyable evening... and you really don't remember anything that occurred last night?"

"No. should I?"

He paused for a moment. "No. I'm sure whatever the wine was made from caused your migraine, I presume. "

"Must of been some strong wine. I wish I could remember my enjoyable evening. Well, as long as we both enjoyed it together." she said smiling up at him.

"Oh, indeed we did." he responded coyly.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
